You
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: There's always that one person your meant for. Of course, incidents and people with come in between you during the course of life, but it's always obvious who you'll choose in the end, isn't it? Semma! Read and review!


**A/N: My first ****Semma**** story. Hmm. Review if you like it! I'm not sure if it's good or not. The beginnings a bit sad. But the rest will be better. Much love, Lexii.

* * *

**

_**Start Flashback:**_

_**"Em. Look, I think this is a good opportunity for me. I don't know if I'll come back Em." He surveyed her expression. "Please." He begged. "Don't make those puppy eyes of yours, Em. I love you, always remember that, especially when the going gets rough. I'm not saying that I don't want to come back, but if I don't…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "Look." He pulled her chin up gently so that she was looking at him directly in the eye. "Find someone else Em, someone that won't desert you, even when the going gets tough. Find someone that will love you for who you are, and won't put you on a pedestal and expect you to be perfect. Just make sure that someone isn't that fag Peter." He gave a small, forced chuckle. "Promise me Em, that you won't remorse for me. Don't be sad. And maybe when I come back, if I do," He looked at her face, where one solitary tear was falling. He brushed the tear away, and pressed the finger to his lips, and kissed it. "We will be together. I just have to try this. I need to do something worthwhile, I have to feel important."**_

_**Emma spoke for the first time during the entire conversation. "You are worth it Sean! Why don't you understand?? I love you, never leave… never!" **_

_**"I have to Em! Please, don't let us fight during our last time together." He replied. "And Em, you are an angel. You always made me feel important; even though it's clear I'm not." He blinked, fighting the tears his eyes so longed to cry. **_

_**She nodded, betraying what her heart wanted. "Just know that there will never be anyone but you. Never." She vowed. "I won't forget you, Sean Cameron." She gave a small forced smile, and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. **_

_**"I was hoping you'd say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Grabbing her hand, he put something in it. "Take care Em." **_

_**She looked into her hand and gasped. "No… are you sure?" There were the keys to his car.**_

_**He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "**__**Of course. I know you don't have a car. **__**I love you… Emma Nelson."**_

_**"And I love you Sean Cameron.**__** Thank you"**_

_**He gave her a look filled with so much love, it made Emma cry harder. "No problem babe. I'll miss you… always and forever." **_

_**And then he was gone…… **_

_**End Flashback**_

Emma clutched the picture close to her heart. It was one from their adolescent years. They must have been about 14 or so, it was taken on a date of theirs. Emma and Sean were both sticking their tongues out at the photographer, which had been Manny.

Emma smiled faintly at the laughing teens, especially at the girl that she'd once been. Funny how one person leaving could alter everything.

She sighed, standing up and grabbing her phone from off the dresser, and checking her messages. Sure enough, there were several from Manny.

They read:

1:03 pm: Em, there's a rave tonight, are you too lazy to get dressed and go with me?

2:09 pm: Emma, answer me! I know your not working, nor are you busy. I checked with you mom. Either answer me, or I'm coming to get you!

3:13 pm: EMMA NELSON!! That's it, little missy! I'm coming to get you!

Emma took a look at the clock. 3:15 pm. hurriedly she typed a quick response, and within seconds one was sent back.

Thank goodness Em! I didn't know if you were laying dead in a ditch or something!

Emma replied back:

I thought you talked to my mom….

Manny quickly replied:

Yeah… well still! Are you coming to the rave? I'm sure some smexii guys will be there!

Emma sighed, and dialed the numbers to Manny's phone, instead of replying by text message. Manny answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Manny?" Emma asked, slightly smiling.

"Oh, hey Em. So can you go?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, are you going to invite Ben? Your boyfriend?"

"No." She whispered harshly.

"Alright crazy. Come over, my parents aren't home. It'll be fun. We'll get pampered and all that wonderful girl stuff." Manny giggled.

"Fine." Emma replied stiffly, still annoyed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Emma climbed into the red car that she so loved and cherished. Everything about it screamed Sean. Sometimes it hurt to be inside it, but it was a car, and it provided transportation. She was 18 after all, just finishing high school, so she needed it to get around to school and her job. Her parents were shocked of course, but seeing her expression, they'd said nothing. Actually, they hadn't talked much in the past year. Really, the only thing that they had discussed was college, and that was over and done with. It had been decided she would attend a community college, and still live with her parents. She sighed, turning on the radio. It was best if she tried to forget Sean. It hurt too much. But, she had Ben now. She looked at her phone. She really should call him, invite him to the rave. But she just didn't feel like it tonight.

It was eight, finally dark outside, and as Manny said, and 'appropriate' time to go to a rave. They walked out into the cool night air, both shivering from their lack of clothes. Manny wore… well what Manny usually wore. Practically nothing. It was a pair of extremely tight jeans, with rips in a lot of places. It was hard for Emma to believe that Manny had paid three hundred dollars for the stupid things. Then, Manny was wearing some sort of string contraption on her top half. First of all, it barely covered a thing, and second, it made Emma's head hurt just thinking about figuring out how to put that thing on. And then, or course Manny's make up was over the top. Emma didn't get that. Manny was gorgeous, and she caked on the makeup like there was no tomorrow.

Emma, on the other hand, was a bit… emphasis on bit… more covered. She was wearing one of Manny's skirts, one that was short… extremely, and clung to her skin. And then the shirt... oh the shirt. Hmm. More like… scraps of fabric. The shirt was black, and sleeveless, and little triangle patches had be cut out, revealing Emma's creamy skin. She didn't look half bad, considering she had not an ounce of fat on her, nor was she ugly in any way, but still. It was more skin than Emma was used to. Not that she had never been subject to Manny's "Makeovers"… but… There was no right word for it.

Manny broke her from her trance. "Who's car are we taking? Yours or mine?"

Emma looked from Sean's car, to Manny's… and sighed. "Yours I guess. It's a bit painful to ride in Sean's car sometimes. Brings back unwanted memories."

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Sorry about the cops." Sean said, nervously looking around to make sure no one was following or coming near the parked car.**_

_**"A little drama keeps life interesting." Emma said, twirling yarn around her fingers**_

_**"Not too much drama I hope." Sean said, staring at her face intently. " I'm messing things up for you Emma, alright, look, **__**cops, and street races. It's bad news. Okay, I-I-I I'm bad news. I-I just gotta stop hanging out with you." He stared at Emma.**_

_**She nodded, her lips turning into a slight smile. "I don't want you to stop." And then he'd kissed her, with so much raw passion. He'd nibbled on her lower lip… Damn that boy knew how to kiss. **_

_**And then Peter had called, and they'd stared for a few minutes at the caller id, waiting for it to stop ringing. And then… he'd kissed her again.**_

_**End Flashback. **_

Painful memories. That's what those were. Him and his damn magic lips… she could still feel them on hers. It was probably the only thing that kept her sane, along with pictures, and of course Manny.

They pulled up at the rave's location, a tall inconspicuous building. Emma unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the car and straightening her skirt, following Manny inside. The man at the door looked them over, nodded and smiled, and motioned for them to go ahead inside.

Instantly, Emma and Manny entered the pulsing building and Manny's hips began to gyrate to the beat. "Oh, c'mon, Em, dance with me! She pulled her to the dance floor, and Emma swayed to the beat, other things on her mind.

Ten songs later, Manny was finally exhausted, and looked around to find a seat. Emma followed, and they sat down on the bench, surveying the dancing people. Manny took a gulp of her water, and followed Emma's eyes.

"Emma. There's Ben." She pointed to a man a few people away from Emma. "Did you invite him?"

Emma looked up, and sure enough, there was her cocky boyfriend, Ben, standing with a few buddies of his. He must of felt her gaze, because saw her and started over.

"Hey gorgeous." He came over, kissing her forehead. He waved at Manny and then faced Emma again. "How come you didn't tell me you'd be here?"

"Oh. Didn't think you'd want to come with boring old me."

"Your never boring babe. I would always want to go everywhere with you. You infatuate me." Ben smiled, running a hand through his raven hair, his green eyes sparkling.

Emma gave a small smile. That's why she liked Ben. He was so… sweet. She leaned against him, angling her head so she could kiss the edge of his chin, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her nose, wrapping his arms around her waste. Emma felt the whole in her heart temporarily close and let Ben lead her to the dance floor.

An hour later, Emma's worries were forgotten. She was giddy from fifteen whole song dances with Ben, and when she finally pulled herself from him, she was parched. Promising to get him a drink, she walked over to the area where drinks were set up. She jumped when she felt the familiar vibrate against her thigh. Someone was calling her. She ignored it. It was probably her parents wondering where she went. It couldn't have been Ben, she'd just left him a second ago.

Getting two bottles of water, she brought them back to Ben, and they danced for a while more before he gave her a long, sweet kiss, and then left, talking about an early class tomorrow. Emma went to find Manny.

Manny was dancing with a random guy, so Emma went outside to check her messages. She received the shock of her life.

10:21 pm. "Hey Greenpeace. It's Jay, remember me? Well… guess what? I just picked up Cameron from the airport. He's home. I was going to invite you to see him, but since your obviously ignoring me and not picking up, I'm taking him out to a party. He's a bit shook up, so he needs to be cheered up… a lot. Call me back when you feel like getting off your high horse."

Emma looked up shocked.

From behind her she could hear voices yelling. "I told you, I just want to go home. I don't want to go out. I need to see her now."

"Well I called her! But she didn't answer, so just enjoy yourself."

"Well let me talk to her! She'll come!"

Emma whirled around, running smack dab into one of the yelling man. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

Emma was totally unprepared for the next thing that happened. She looked up into the eyes of the man who just caught her.

Her knees went weak when she studied the familiar facial features and those piercing green eyes. One word was all she was able to utter before she collapsed.

"Sean?"

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
